Birthday Girl
}} is also known as the Royal Ribbon in the British English version. The Birthday Girl is one of the kart body parts in Mario Kart 7. Description waving a flag by the Birthday Girl kart.]] The Birthday Girl is a kart body. The kart body has feminine features including: spots and a ribbon. The Birthday Girl is simple to accelerate and handle, but difficult to control speed and off-road. However, its weight is easy for heavy karts to push. In Mario Kart Tour, the Birthday Girl no longer changes its colorization. Color schemes The Birthday Girl can change color depending on the character. Its default color scheme is a pink top and red underside with light pink spots. The Birthday Girl uses the default color scheme when Peach, a Mii, and male characters use the kart body. However, the Birthday Girl changes color scheme when either three female characters use it: *Daisy's Birthday Girl has an orange top and yellow underside with yellow spots. *Rosalina's Birthday Girl has a cyan top and dark blue underside with light blue spots *Honey Queen's Birthday Girl has a purple top and dark purple underside with light purple spots. Appearances ''Mario Kart 7'' The Birthday Girl is a standard kart body in Mario Kart 7. Like the Peach Parasol, it changes color schemes when Daisy, Rosalina or Honey Queen uses it. ''Mario Kart Tour'' The Birthday Girl reappeared in Mario Kart Tour as a kart body. Like the Birthday Girl, all kart bodies, gliders and tires from previous installments will return to the game. The Birthday Girl will ise its default colorisation, no matter which driver uses it. There is also the''' Rosalina Birthday Girl which is just a blue version of the Birthday Girl. It was added in the London Tour. There is also a christmas-themed version of it called the '''Ribbon Rider, which is an unlockable spotlight kart alongside Daisy (Holiday Cheer) and the Glitter Glider. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' The Birthday Girl made a cameo appearance on the Peach + Birthday Girl trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Princess Peach, Peach Parasol and Mushroom tires appeared along with the Birthday Girl. Game data ''Mario Kart 7'' ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Trivia *All Mario Kart 7 female characters' artwork shows them beside their Birthday Girl, except Honey Queen. *Peach Parasol shares the same trait as the Birthday Girl, by changing color schemes. Gallery File:Peach7Flag.png|Princess Peach with the Birthday Girl. File:DaisyKart7.png|Princess Daisy with the Birthday Girl. File:RosalinaKart7.png|Rosalina with the Birthday Girl. PeachraceinginherBirthdayGirl.jpg|Peach riding the Birthday Girl at Daisy Hills. SSB43 Peach + Birthday Girl.png|'Peach + Birthday Girl's ' trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Ribbon Rider.png|The Ribbon Rider from Mario Kart Tours London Tour. References See also: *Peach Parasol *Princess Peach *Sneeker External links *Birthday Girl on Mario Kart Racing Wiki. *Birthday Girl on Super Mario Wiki. de:Schleifenkiste it:Nastronave fr:Turboruban Category:Karts in Mario Kart 7 Category:Vehicles Category:Karts in Mario Kart Tour